wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo'la Sunblade
Despite being born into a high class noble Quel'dorei family that held onto "traditional" views, Neo'la Sunblade has learned what it means to live beyond fancy fabrics and titles. Taking up the practices of the Light at an early age, and the Shadow as loss and hardship plagued her later life, Neo'la now stands tall as the master of both Light and Shadow, unwavering in the face of death, and willing to stand against legions of armies if it meant to keep the rest of her family safe. Neo'la appears in-game as "Boilingheart" as a blood elf, and "Boilngheart" as a void elf. Physical Description Neo'la is a regal woman, her old nobility status still evident with how she carries herself. Her hair is medium length, platinum blonde, and curls at the ends. Bangs fall over her forehead, and her hair is styled into a simple ponytail. Her skin is fairly tan, and a faint scar shows on her left cheek. Her ears are long and pointed, brows thin, and a maternal, yet stern look rests on her features. She's toned, just strong enough to hold herself, but about as thin as the average elf. She is, however, an amputee from the knees down, and fashions sturdy prosthetic legs to keep her up, designed for speed and to withstand powerful magic blasts and absorption. She is often seen in beautifully designed robes, and never lets herself get caught dead looking unpleasant to the public eye. Personality The priestess before you is quite stern, and bears an aura of seriousness, almost painfully so. Her tone matches that of a scolding mother, and often times she can come off as brash or short. When she warms up to you, she is known to be quite motherly and comforting, but she almost always wears a mask over her true self. Too often she will downplay her own injuries and pain to lessen the stress of others. Though tough and blatant, she is quite selfless, and is always quick to offer a hand. Her faith in the Light remains strong, though she has made room for the Shadows to envelop her as well. -- Neo'la can sometimes be territorial when it comes to her family. She's lost many of those she loved, and her trust issues can sometimes make her hostile if anyone she knows is even remotely threatened. She won't act on this impulses, however, unless the situation is truly dire. Abilities Neo'la is capable of wielding Light and Shadow with ease, her powers capitalizing on manipulating the psyche for better or for worse. She is able to heal with both polarities, and inflict pain without leaving a scratch on her enemy. wip Smite - Mind Flay - Mind Shard - Void Torrent - Mind Blast - Shadow Mend - Renew - History Youth Neo'la was born into a high class, wealthy family known as the Sunblades. She and her twin sister Seaandra, despite growing up fairly privileged, did not have an easy life. Their father, Lord Syan Sunblade, looked down upon his children, disappointed and angry in the fact that he had daughters instead of sons. Upon their birth, he had even hoped to rid himself of them, and was stopped only by their mother Driana. Feeling robbed of having a proper firstborn son to wield the family’s Sunblade and take upon a paladin’s mantra, he reluctantly raised his daughters. Because of this, Neo'la and Seaandra were susceptible to various forms of abuse and manipulation. They were expected to behave on a short leash, to serve as mere decoration and trophies for the Sunblade family. At an early age, the two daughters were promised to marry the sons of a neighboring noble family known as the Dawnstriders, since Syan felt that would be something the two would at least be useful for. Expanding upon their bloodline with more wealth and power. Promised to the eldest son of the Dawnstriders named Viridiel, the heads Dawnstriders and Sunblades urged the young man to keep Neo'la with him, and often coaxed him with words that labeled Neo as nothing more than a mere ‘gift’ to him that he must take care of. Neo'la held no real emotional attachment to him, especially once he became more and more arrogant and entitled as the years passed. But with no other choice left for her, she was forced to simply accept this as her life. Being the dominant twin, Neo'la was to be trained as a paladin to wield the Sunblade and represent their family, but she realized that as a result, her sister would be cast off to the side, ignored and hidden in her shadow. Seaandra may have been the weaker twin, but Neo'la didn’t want that life for her. So, Neo faked being incapable of utilizing plate armor and wielding melee weapons (despite having become skilled at them) and as a result, Syan decided Neo'la was unworthy of the family blade. Neo'la trained as a priestess instead while her sister moved on to become a powerful paladin. At some point in time, Neo'la came across a young man by the name of Anandor Lighttreader. He’d been training as a spellbreaker, and through a clumsy interaction, they met and became acquainted with each other. Because of Neo'la’s high class and public life, she had to keep her ties with Anandor a secret, and as the years passed, they had fallen deeply in love and held a private relationship. Conflict arose when her relationship was exposed by Viridiel, and she was forced to abandon the knight and marry Viridiel. Upon the arranged marriage, however, Anandor thwarted it, and Neo'la finally took a stand against her family and left them, running off with Anandor instead and becoming free for the first time. (This later angered Viridiel, who claimed that Anandor had “stolen her” from him. He confronted Syan for compensation, but when given none and told that he simply couldn’t take care of her enough for her to stay, Viridiel lashed out and killed him.) Warcraft III Neo'la and Anandor were happily married for many years, and had four children together. They had settled down in Silvermoon, their eldest child, Erenor Suntreader training under his father’s wing to be a paladin as well. Going onto adulthood, Erenor showed promise, and inspired his sisters immensely, and together, the family lived happily. When the Scourge attacked, however, peace was shattered, and the family had to abandon their city and seek safety from the undead. Neo'la took her daughters, Ronae, Aliya and Andria to evacuate with the other fleeing citizens while Anandor lagged behind to defend the citizens with other city guards. Erenor convinced his father to let him fight alongside him to defend their people, to which Anandor reluctantly agreed. Once Neo'la and her daughters were safe, Anandor returned to them with the rest of the evacuation. Unfortunately, he returned bearing the corpse of their young Erenor. Filled with grief and despair, Neo'la lashed out, wanting to go out and slaughter the Scourge with her bear hands for taking her son, but was stopped by her husband. They grieved together, crushed by the loss of their son, their home, and their beloved Sunwell. When the dust had settled, she discovered that her twin, Seaandra, had also given her life on the front lines of defense against the Scourge, and found only her Sunblade left behind in the piles of mutilated corpses. Neo'la was filled with sorrow, and had begun to delve into Shadow magic to help cope. This expansion on her magic soon allowed her to become more in tune with certain aspects, like emotion and body language, but it unfortunately began take a toll on her sanity and well being. Wrath of the Lich King The Scourge’s return kept Neo'la on edge, and she scrambled to take every measure she possibly could to protect her family. Her husband stepped down temporarily as his position as a Royal Guard so that he worked closer to home, helping the city patrol take care of stray undead that wandered into the city upon the Lich King’s awakening. Aside from the oncoming threat, life was fairly alright. Neo'la had opened up a small shop as a tailor in Silvermoon, and began to teach her daughter Andria how to make clothing. Their family thrived off a simple life, nothing too fancy, and nothing too low. One day, a small force of undead wedged their way into Silvermoon, and various death knights broke into shops and other homes. At the time, Anandor wasn’t at home, and Neo'la was left to fend for herself and her children as the Scourge burst into her home. With her daughters huddled under a table, Neo'la fought with her magic, killing some of the knights that intruded, but hesitated when a familiar face met her. She realized that her sister Seaandra had become a death knight, and Neo'la attempted to rattle her back to reality. Her attempts were futile, since Seaa had lost her will to the Lich King already, and the death knight pierced her sister with her blade. Fortunately, Anandor arrived in time to fend off the death knight, and he quickly made way to heal his wife. Neo'la had only barely escaped death, and her fear of the Scourge was stronger than ever. For safety reasons, they moved out of Silvermoon and into Orgrimmar. Anandor was deployed several times to Northrend for recon missions, and in his absence, Neo'la practiced her Shadow magic more and more, perfecting each spell as much as she could in secret. Later on, when the death knights of Acherus were freed, Seaandra and her husband (whom Seaa had allegedly killed and turned into a death knight as well) returned “home”. Seaandra had attempted to reconnect with her sister, but Neo'la was wary of her, and did not allow her sister near her children or home. Neo'la remained incredibly distrustful of them, and feared that one day they would slip and attempt to kill them again. Cataclysm Neo'la’s daughter, Aliya, had been caught in the Barrens during the initial cataclysmic event. Aliya was hauled in by various druids to be healed, having suffered severe burns and fractured bones. She was alive, luckily, and Neo'la worried that the world would fall apart beneath them and take what she had left. She took care of her daughter, taking time off work to perform extensive healing sessions for Aliya, that of which Ronae (a paladin in training at the time) aided with. Anandor worked overtime as a Royal Guard to have sufficient funds to make sure Aliya would be fine. Unfortunately, just a few weeks after Aliya’s injury, a small raid of independent Alliance forces attempted to assassinate the Regent Lord. It was thwarted, and they retreated, but not without severely injuring various guards in the Spire. It’s said that they even dragged some of their bodies with them for sick purposes. Anandor gave his life to protect the Regent Lord, and his body never found. Neo'la did not want to believe Anandor was dead. She joined the efforts to investigate the attack, working with the other knights and officials to figure out the motives, and anything she could get a hold of. For weeks, they swept the city, learning later that it was not the Alliance that had attacked, but rather Twilight Cultists in an attempt to stir more faction distrust. Whatever bodies were missing were believed then to have gone to sacrifices or sick rituals, and they were ruled to be dead. Neo'la refused to believe that he had perished, and still sought out where he was, only to continuously return empty handed and more stricken with grief. Neo'la slowly began to fall apart on herself, and at this point, she had fully embraced the Shadows as her main source of power. It was then that she slowly began to seek out other priests and worshippers of the Void and She sank into a deep depression, unable to properly cope with all that she had lost. Months later, she decided to reopen ties with her sister, and they mourned together. Seaandra helped her cope, and helped her to decide to move around, travel and go out to do stuff rather than stay cooped up and rot. It helped, and her and her sister spent some time traveling and adventuring some, even bringing her daughters along on some of them. Eventually, the grief became too much, and Neo'la began to feel guilty for traveling without Anandor, and she sank once again. Mists of Pandaria Neo'la and her daughters had been living in Orgrimmar for some time, and Neo'la watched as the city grew increasingly more dangerous to stay in. Brutality, segregation and racism was at an all time high, and Neo'la made arrangements to move out of the city. Complications with the Kor'kron made her attempts delayed, much to her dismay. Her daughter Andria had been training as a warlock in the Cleft of Shadow, but because of the Kor'kron’s actions, the warlocks there were being singled out and harassed. Andria attempted to stand up for her teachers there, which only resulted in the Kor'kron using brute force to ‘arrest’ her, and killed her in the process. Enraged and utterly destroyed by this news, Neo'la takes her daughters Ronae and Aliya out of Orgrimmar immediately. In her clouded judgement, Neo'la decides they’ll move to the new land discovered in mists in the south, figuring that somewhere new and untouched by the taint of the world will be enough to shelter her family. She didn’t tell her sister of her plans, since Seaa was already struggling with keeping her head together, but the death knight found out and followed her there. Neo'la and Seaandra ran into each other there, and helped out the locals there, as well as getting into trouble with the Alliance. While Neo’s daughters were out safe, she wandered the lands, sinking into her thoughts and despair. Her instability quickly made her an easy target for the Sha to take over, and she soon fell victim to gruesome corruption by such a force. Corrupted by the Sha of despair, grief, madness and pride, Neo'la began to ravage the lands instead, combining her shadow magic with the powers the Sha granted her. Seaandra gathered a group to stop her, and in a bloody confrontation, Neo'la was killed, and freed from the Sha’s corruption. Neo'la, however, was brought back through painful resurrection, and given a second chance at life to right the wrongs. She was made to believe it was Ronae that revived her, and upon her awakening, she found that her sister was gone. Neo'la began to believe that Seaandra put together that force to kill her, then ditched once the deed was done. This added more resentment towards Seaandra. Neo'la later would join forces with the rebellion against Orgrimmar, and fought with the Horde and Alliance forces to take down Hellscream. The deed was done, and vengeance was claimed, but it still wasn’t satisfying enough. She eventually accepted that revenge wouldn’t bring justice for Andria, and mourned quietly soon after. She would later attend the trials that take place in War Crimes as a spectator. Warlords of Draenor The Iron Horde became a worldwide threat, and with not enough forces in the Horde to send out to fight in Draenor, a draft was issued out by the military. Neo'la received a draft, but managed to avoid it by coming to a compromise: In order to stay home, she must follow a monthly quota and mass produce cloth and leather armor via her tailoring skills to lend to the forces heading to Draenor. The quota takes a toll on her, draining her of energy and using up a majority of her time. She holds fast with it, despite the odds being stacked against her. Eventually, though, with the stress of her family and the war stacked on her, she falters behind. With the quota no longer being met, the draft returned to her. Just a day before Aliya’s birthday, Neo'la was dragged out of her home and forced to accept her draft and go to Draenor. Equipped with plate armor and a pair of scimitars, Neo'la stormed to the Dark Portal alongside Horde and Alliance forces, fighting with her squad until they reached the chaos of Draenor. Upon reaching Tanaan, their forces were bombarded with heavy attacks. Neo'la was quickly split from the rest of her squad, unable to locate them, and was nearly strangled to death by one of the orcs there on the portal. WIP @ the dark portal, she is separated from her squad, and when they travel to draenor, she is almost killed by the orcs there, but is saved by a mysterious enslaved alliance soldier, who takes his mask off to reveal that he was actually Anandor Lighttreader they reunite, and Neo frees him from his arcane enslavement collar, and they band up with a troll shaman Ryuk and a young orc warrior (i forgot his name) who take them to join their separate squad and sail to Frostfire, where they work with the Frostwolf Clan for a few months. (they also served at Alyndrah Dawnborne’s garrison for a few months as well. haven’t decided where on the timeline to place this yet. Alyndrah belongs to @protectoralyndrah) The Frostwolf Clan sends the duo to Gorgrond. in Gorgrond, Neo'la accidentally breaks the Frostwolf’s trust after leaving during a mission to find an infested comrade from her original squadron (one who was also a drafted soldier she fought with at Blasted Lands/Dark Portal). she, Anandor, and the young orc warrior (who decides to stick with them despite still being welcome with the clan) set off to search for Neo'la’s original commander (the dude who was in charge of the drafted soldiers but got lost at the portal in Draenor very early on) they find him somehow and rescue him, and he makes them work at his garrison but don’t allow them a way to port back to Azeroth. he eventually puts Neo'la and other followers on a dangerous, 12% chance mission in Nagrand, which results in the squadron getting kidnapped and enslaved by Bloodmaul ogres. this enrages Anandor, who later kills that commander, takes control of the garrison, and sets out to find his wife. it’s unclear how long Neo'la was enslaved, but she was eventually the only survivor of her squad sent out. the ogres yanked her by the hair when she disobeyed orders, and as a result, she roughly cut it short with a rock so they could not hold leverage over her. when Anandor’s rescue force came in to save her, their combat shook the Bloodmaul Slag mines (i dont remember the name of the dungeon rn i think that’s what it’s called), and the cavern collapsed on top of the slaves and slaveholders, Neo'la’s legs trapped beneath rubble. she managed to pick up one of the axes the ogres dropped, and cut off her own legs to free herself else she face death, and cauterized them with holy fire. Anandor found her shortly after, and rescued her and dozens of other slaves in the rubble unbeknownst to her, a Blood Knight in Talador had spotted Anandor there when he was out on a mission, and recognized him to be the lost Royal Guard of Silvermoon. this in turn led to a series of events in which Zenith extended his authority to its limits to help find his old friend and his wife on Draenor. they had eventually found Anandor in Frostfire some time after he killed the commander, and had aided in the Bloodmaul rescue mission. they helped the two get back home when they come home, Seaandra, Aliya and Ronae (after a heartfelt reunion with Anandor ofc) reveal that Ronae had been kidnapped at some point by Viridiel Dawnstrider while Neo'la was gone, and that Viridiel’s base had been discovered and destroyed, and he was no where to be found. after WoD, Neo'la has short hair, faint scars around her neck, and is an amputee from the knee down Legion TBA Reunited with her husband, and her sister hers, Neo'la sought out to rebuild a normal life, the one they had deserved, but the peace that followed Draenor was painfully short-lived. Demons swarmed their lands, and the demon hunters that reintegrated back into society challenged Neo'la’s morals. It was not long before her family was forced into war once more, this time, her daughters refusing to sit out back at home. The Sunblades’ family ventured onward to the Broken Shore, Aliya and Ronae having taken arms much to their parents’ dismay. They fought valiantly, just barely surviving the harsh environment. Upon the final showdown, the Horde upon the ridge over the Alliance, hundreds of felbats swarmed the family, one of them swooping down and seizing Ronae by her right arm. Neo'la managed to shoot down the fiend before it could fly away with her, and the demons threatened to overwhelm and overtake the Horde. Neo'la and Anandor combined their holy power to form a barrier over their daughters, praising the Light when Sylvanas ordered a retreat. Battle for Azeroth Neo'la continues to serve as High Priest of the Netherlight, and does her best to remain neutral in the war that rages. However, the conflicts around put strain on her and her family, when her husband decides to partake directly in the war effort in Arathi, and her daughters begin to grow distant from her. She at least serves the best she can as a healer and priest, but her heart is elsewhere, longing to find a way to reunite her family to be strong again. Relationships Family * Seaandra Sunblade - (Twin Sister) Though estranged after Seaandra's change into undeath, the sisters have now rebuilt a strong relationship and work together to pursue their goals. Though Neo'la is not directly or officially operating within the Knights of Repentance, she does provide them with supplies and aid when needed. Despite being a professional and refined woman, Neo'la still tends to get into petty squabbles and arguments with her sister, and it's more or less amusing to onlookers. * Anandor Lighttreader - (Husband) * Ronae Suntreader - (Daughter) * Aliya Suntreader - (Daughter) * Dana'thor Dawnstrider - (Brother-in-Law) Friends * Lokraela Skullrender - * Tazha Skullrender - * Zenith Phoenix - * Veros Moonshine - Veros is a Nightborne her daughters found and rescued as a Nightfallen when he was attacked and nearly killed by a withered. As time passed, she has served as both his tailor, and his health adviser, aiding him in his Void corruption, and training him to keep hold of his power. Business * Siaris Moonspark - Siaris is a Nightborne tailor she teamed up with to collaborate in their work. He is currently employed in Azerothian Grace, a fashion company started by Neo'la to ship her own lines of clothing and armor. * Alyssandeur Wrenwood - Alyssandeur is a Nightborne mentored by Veros, and a former Agent of a Suramari covert ops. Neo'la aided him in recovering his memories that had been blocked by a warlock. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia * Neo'la is ambidextrous * Her current armored dress resembles IRL Mexican folklorico dresses, and flairs up just like the traditional dance while she's moving in combat External Links neolasunblade.tumblr.com Category:Horde Category:Sin'dorei Category:Blood Elf